


[Podfic] "solid as ivory, dreamy as smoke" by tigriswolf

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982), The Last Unicorn - All Media Types, The Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, F/M, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Molly was seven years old and she told her mama and her daddy and Davey, "One day, I'll find a unicorn, and we'll be friends forever."





	[Podfic] "solid as ivory, dreamy as smoke" by tigriswolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [solid as ivory, dreamy as smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511432) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Qta1Qt_5U-3xdnYXGDGH4WEMxthpq22E) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1x2e91tviwibozu/Solid%20As%20Ivory%2C%20Dreamy%20As%20Smoke--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Solid As Ivory, Dreamy As Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511432)

**Author:** [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **Last Unicorn

**Pairings: **Molly Grue/Schmendrick

**Rating: **General audiences

**Length: **00:02:38

**Summary: **Molly was seven years old and she told her mama and her daddy and Davey, "One day, I'll find a unicorn, and we'll be friends forever."

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
